RecSports at UGA
By Liz Carr RecSports at UGA Mission Statement: “To lead and engage the diverse University community in learning and adopting healthy, lifetime behaviors by providing quality programs, facilities, equipment, and services through participatory recreational experiences”(Department of Recreational Sports). Recreational Sports at UGA encompasses more than just the Ramsey center. It also includes the intramural fields, hiking trails, club sports complex and Lake Herrick. The main rec sports complex known as Ramsey at UGA is incredible and truly seeks to provide and accomplish the ideas of the mission statement. At Ramsey there really is something for everyone, whether a guest wants to run on the treadmill, play racquet ball or go on a hiking trip there is something for every guest at Ramsey or at one of the many recreational facilities at UGA. According to many UGA students who were interviewed about their thoughts on recreational sports at the University of Georgia, “Ramsey is a great place to good work out and have fun with friends”. Every student at the University of Georgia can find an activity to pass the time and to enjoy a good work out in the process. The recreational department makes this possible by truly listening to the definition of recreation: “Recreation is refreshment of one's mind or body after work through activity that amuses or stimulates; play”(Recreation). 'Recreational Facilities' The University of Georgia has many different recreational facilities that can be used by students, alumni, faculty, and staff as well as members of the community. These recreational facilities include the Ramsey Center, the Gabrielson Natatorium, Club Sports Complex, Lake Herrick, Intramural Fields, batting cages, fitness trail, Oconee Forest Trails, and much more . Information about each of these facilities can be found here and below. 'The Gym' There are two work out gyms at the Ramsey center. One is larger and generally used by guys. This gym is on the left after first walking in. The smaller gym is located down the hall to the left behind the stairs and is typically used more by girls. No matter which gym a guest uses they both contain the same equipment, which is pretty much everything under the sun from treadmills, ellipticals, dumbbells, to every workout machine you have ever seen. However, guests must keep in mind that when going to the work out gyms they must bring a towel and a quarter with them. Guests will not be able to enter into the gym without a towel and anything else they bring with them has to be stored in a locker which is 25¢, although the 25¢ is returned upon exiting the facility. 'Equipment Rental' The equipment check out desk located down stairs in Ramsey allows students to check out items for use in the facility such as racquets and balls. Students are also able to rent towels and climbing shoes for a small fee. Information about what a student can check out visit here . 'Lockers' Lockers are available throughout the facility for use by students and other guests. Guests must provide their own lock for lockers located inside the locker rooms, and 25¢ refundable lockers can be found outside the gyms, pools, and studios. 'The Courts' Basketball, Volleyball, Racquetball, Squash, Badminton, Indoor Soccer Courts and the Indoor Track are all open for use at these hours. At these times the courts are open to anyone who wants to play. If guests have their own equipment then they can bring it along and play with it, but if guests don't then they can rent equipment from the equipment rental desk. For a list of facility usage guidelines look here. 'Aquatics' The aquatics center at Ramsey contains three pools: the 50 meter, the diving well, and the recreation pool. These pools are open to the public at given hours . At these hours the pools are open for the public to swim and the public must follow the pool's safety rules . These rules are in place to ensure the safety of the swimmers in the pool and the guests around the pool. The aquatics department also offers safety training classes , water aerobics classes , and learn to swim Any other general information about the aquatics department can be found here. 'Club Sports' UGA has a variety of club sports ranging from paintball to break-dancing. All information on club sports can be found here. 'Fitness and Wellness' The Ramsey center offers a variety of classes to improve the fitness and wellness of its customers. Depending upon the number of classes a guest wishes to take the price varies, but one class starts at $6 for students. Pricing can be found here. A list of the very wide variety of classes given at the Ramsey center can be found here. These classes can help anyone get in shape and have fun doing it. Introductory and advanced level class are offered, and at the beginning of the fall semester is free week where students are offered the opportunity to try out all the different classes for free during the first week of classes. This gives students the unique opportunity to take a class they have never taken before or would never take if they had to pay for it. Freshman are encouraged to take advantage of free week because it gives them a unique opportunity to try new things. 'Outdoor Recreation' Ramsey also offers students a unique opportunity to explore the outdoors through the Outdoor Recreation Center, GORP, the climbing wall, and challenge courses. The Outdoor Recreation Center The Outdoor Recreation Center provides equipment rental for a wide variety of outdoor activities from camping to kayaking. For further information on the outdoor recreation center visit here. Georgia Outdoor Recreation Program Better known as GORP, the Georgia Outdoor Recreation Program is a program that takes students on outdoor weekend adventures. They take trips to go kayaking, backpacking, and much more. These trips are inexpensive and can be a lot of fun. For information regarding trips and GORP facts visit here . The Climbing Wall The Ramsey center also has a climbing wall and outdoor bouldering wall. The climbing wall is open in the evenings and time can be found here . The climbing wall staff also offers classes on belay certification. Any and all information on the climbing wall can be found here. Challenge Courses Challenge courses are "a series of ground-based initiatives and elements which primarily foster teamwork and individual leadership and followship skills"(Department of Recreational Sports). The challenge courses contain a variety of ropes course, indoors and out that challenge guests on the ground and in the air. All information on challenge courses can be found here . 'Intramural Sports' There are several intramural sports at UGA and they vary by season. These sports are tailored to meet the needs of any student at UGA. 'Employment' Students seeking employment on campus should check out the RecSports department for job openings. This is a great opportunity for students who enjoy recreational sports and have an interest in working in the department. There are vast number of jobs from cashier to lifeguard to trainer. Works Cited: ''Department of Recreational Sports. ''Division of Student Affairs, 2011. Web. 31 Oct. 2011. <http://www.recsports.uga.edu>. "Recreation - Definition of Recreation by the Online Dictionary, Thesaurus and Encyclopedia." Dictionary, Encyclopedia and Thesaurus - The Free Dictionary. Web. 31 Oct. 2011. . "Recreational Sports at UGA." Personal interview. 2 Nov. 2011. Category:Sports